Two Heroes
by unexpectedhero
Summary: When China's Greatest Heroes get stuck at an Inn what happens to them? LBxCC


..::The Things Left Unsaid::..+

In this land today there are but two true heroes, can you name them?

No, I'm afraid that I, lack the wisdom to make such a judgement...

Then I'll tell you...

* * *

The wind controlled the trees as if they were its puppets. The wind was hard and a storm was coming in from the west. The time to be out was over and now the weather could not make it possible to step on the grounds. The people remained inside doing the indoors work and waited till the storm had pass to finish their work outside. The servants were working quickly and a lot more than the usual days, why? In this Inn there were two honored guests staying and they were high ranking...really high ranking. These two people, known as heroes for China, the great people that saved them, they were two Imperial Men. They were Lord Cao Cao and Lord Liu Bei...

The two Lords ordered a meal outside in the Inn's courtyard and from there they were to leave to go on with their journeybut sadly the horrible storm pushed in and ruined their path, they would need to stay until the storm passed. The two Lordswere alone, their army and generals were told to go on ahead of them since Liu Bei and Cao Cao needed to meet. Now as the storm does not seem to stop any time soon the two Lords are asking for the nights' supply (well mostly Cao Cao was).

Liu Bei walked out of his room greeting all the servants he happened to pass by; he walked down the silent hallways and examined the architecture and the layout of the rooms and corridors. He stopped every once in a while to get a closer look at the cravings or the style of painting; He went on walking. He turned the corner to find a flock of servants crowding one area, the area looked as if it was a room. Liu Bei went to investigate but he already had a guess on what was causing the servants to gather in one place. As he got closer his hypothesis came true; one servant was pushed through the crowd as she landed on her back groaning in pain. Liu Bei shot forward and helped the young girl to her feet and asked if she was okay, the girl suddenly bowed and cried out his name. Liu Bei was about to tell her to get up when the others bowed at his arrival. Liu Bei turned to the servants that bowed to the floor; Liu Bei was about to order them to get up when a familiar voice from the room that was being blocked by servants.

"Why if it isn't Lord Liu Bei. It seems that these people enjoy your company..." the Wei Emperor pulled up his famous evil smirk as his chin laid at his chest. He raised his head slowly giving Liu Bei a peering look. "Leave us at once!!" the Wei Emperor shouted to the bowed servants. The people rushed to their feet and scurried away from the two Lords. "Heh, come in Liu Bei, I was expecting you to arrive, you came sooner than I expected" the Wei Emperor showed Liu Bei into his room and closed the door behind him; he watched as the Shu Emperor move to the side. "Are you afraid of sitting? Please sit" The Wei Emperor told the other to find a seat as he went to the large window viewing the courtyard and closed the sliding door softly.

Liu Bei found a seat at the moment the Wei Emperor ordered him to find one. Liu Bei sat in a chair that was next to a small table and another chair, he thought this one would be best since he would be able to talk to the Wei Emperor easily. "Cao Cao, I am truly sorry for disturbing your night" Liu Bei looked down feeling guilty about causing his needs to come to a hault. He looked up to see Cao Cao making his way over to him, he watch him take the seat that was planted next to him.

Cao Cao sat down and could only chuckle at his apology. "There is nothing to be apologizing Liu Bei, as I told you before that I expected you to come, do not be in such a worry." Cao Cao looked away keeping his smirking upon his face. He looked back then his smirk faded off into a serious look. "Now, what have you come for?"

Liu Bei shook his head, "I-I didn't mean to come. I was only looking about when I found something that was keeping the servants so I came to see what it was..." Liu Bei looked down hoping not to anger him by this claim. His eyes looked from his knees to see Cao Cao smirking once again, Liu Bei's eyes blinked in confusion, "Wh-What is so amusing Cao Cao?" he asked without hesitation.

Cao Cao laughed louder and foolhardy, "You are the one that amusing me Liu Bei!" Liu Bei flinched back at the moment and was ready to protest on the matter of being something of a clown when Cao Cao opened his mouth. "Liu Bei, you are the one Lord and person that I find charming" Cao Cao stood up with a redden face and he walked forward facing his back towards the man.

"Charming?!" Liu Bei stammered his words. He wanted to stand up and trying to find what he meant by 'charming'.

Cao Cao turned around with his face in normal color, he hid his blush. He walked over to Liu Bei who stayed sitted from the shock that was pounded upon him. "Yes, charming..." he stood in front of Liu Bei and caused the Shu Emperor to lean back in his chair to eye Cao Cao. "What are you thinking right now Liu Bei? Hmm?" Cao Cao stood up straight as he watched Liu Bei look about for his words.

Liu Bei's cheeks turned a light shade of red. "Charming could be used as many forms Cao Cao, I still do not know of what you mean by me being 'charming' to you" he looked away for a moment then looked up to Cao Cao who did not move from his position. "What did you mean by 'charming' Cao Cao?"

The Wei Emperor smirked as he leaned forward to the Shu Emperor. "You have a guess already but you choose not to to except it, am I correct?" Liu Bei leaned further back into his chair. "Ah, I am correct...so what is your guess Lord Liu Bei, Emperor of the Kingdom of Shu?" Cao Cao pushed further in and forcing Liu Bei farther into the chair's cushion.

Liu Bei was flustered by anger and embarrassment. "Lord Cao Cao! This is absurd, an outrage!" Liu Bei pushed forward knocking the Wei Emperor back. "I do not wish to yell any longer...this is goodnight!" Liu Bei walked away with his face concealed in red; his mind was boggling of ideas that Cao Cao had silently presented to him. He opened the door and took no hesitation to slam it behind him. The Shu Lord stomped off in anger leaving the Wei Emperor to stand alone. "How dare he do this to me! This is madness! We're at war! What foolish mockery is he doing to me?! What has Master Sima Yi confronted him with?!" Liu Bei talked to himself loudly as he made his way back to his room that he was assigned.

Cao Cao grabbed his chin and rubbed it softly, "Liu Bei...why can you not take it well?" the Wei Emperor asked himself and turned around. "Is it not hard to except a loving invitation?" Cao Cao walked to his bed placing his hand upon it. "I shouldn't have been straight forward with a man like him, he's to delicate to be faced with this...If I wait till morning to explain he would not listen. There is one way that he will be able to understand and I have to give it to him tonight..." Cao Cao quickly exited his room after explaining the situation to himself.

Liu Bei was in his room pacing about trying to understand the stress he was going through. Nothing made any sense to him, there was a war at hand and it seems Cao Cao has lost his mind and the meaning of seeing in the catastrophe. Liu Bei's hands reached his hat that was settled nice upon his head, well not anymore. He ripped it off throwing it across the room letting it hit against the wall. He clenched his fists; he didn't know what he was doing, he was angry but for what true reason? Why would he need to angry at something like this? Was it too sudden for him to take or was it that he didn't want Cao Cao?

A knock at his door subsided his thoughts. He looked up trying to calm himself down and make his appearence. "Yes who is it?" he asked. He had a feeling that it was Cao Cao but he longed it for to be one of the servants that was doing the night rounds. There came no answer, for sure it wasn't a servant and if it was Cao Cao he would of said something. Liu Bei unsure of the matter stepped up to the door. "Who goes there?" he asked again but once more there came no answer. Liu Bei braced himself and opened the door...

Mintues before Cao Cao was in a rush to make it over to Liu Bei's room. He wasn't running, that would be improper, he walked in a steady fast pace over to the room. His eyes were dashing about to side to side for a reason of caution, he was an Emperor. His eyes met a screen door where he found the shadows of men with weapons racing pass. Cao Cao ran forward trying to keep silent to listen. He didn't hear anything for a second but then he heard something of Liu Bei's execution; Cao Cao pulled back in silence and ran forward trying to warn Liu Bei of the ambush he would be getting. As Cao Cao raced to the corner he swiftly turned it and ran down the hallway that contained Liu Bei's room, but sadly it was too late. Liu Bei opened his door to find the men with their weapons. Cao Cao pulled up his fist knocking the closest man to Liu Bei down.

Liu Bei saw something wiz pass him and he stepped back keeping his balance. He saw the man in front was now upon the ground; Liu Bei took his actions and whirled around to grab his sword that was upon his bed. He unsheathed it and weild it with couarge. Liu Bei ran forward using his battle cry to show the men he was not afraid to die fighting for his people. As he was about to slash up Cao Cao wizzed by again knocking the second man down; the Wei Emperor grabbed the sword that the second man let fall from his hand. Cao Cao slashed the head off of the second guy while Liu Bei stabbed the first man's chest. The third man stepped back ready to fight against the two Lords. Liu Bei ejected the sword from the chest and swiftly shot it to his side getting the blood off it. Cao Cao took his stance next to Liu Bei; the two Lords gave a eerie glare upon the third man then ran foward with their swords red.

A horrid cry came from the third man, the two Lords stepped back and shook the blood off their swords. Their eyes met as they heard the servants cry and feet rushing to the scene. Liu Bei dropped his sword and bowed to Cao Cao; the Wei Emperor was surprised at Liu Bei's actions. "Thank you Lord Cao Cao. If it was not for you then I would never been able to fight off these intruders. I am forver in your debt" Liu Bei bowed lower. He waited to hear something from the Wei Emperor but Liu Bei thought he was cut off by the servants asking if the two were alright. Liu Bei raised his head to see Cao Cao looking down at him. Cao Cao's eyes were different, they were black with haterd or red with rage and power, no. They were soft, truely soft and gentle...something Liu Bei hasn't seen in him before.

"Let the servants deal with the bastards...come Liu Bei I would like to talk to you in your room..." Cao Cao helped Liu Bei to his feet and picked up his sword for him. He walked Liu Bei in and closed the door on the servants who were now picking up the men and cleaning the blood up. Cao Cao placed the sword up against the wall next to the door and shook his head. "Those men had no right to kill you. You Liu Bei should be the ruler of China, you have a great sense of justice and you care for your people..." Cao Cao turned around to see Liu Bei in a little shock. "Please sit, you look, pale."

The Shu Lord fell back upon the bed, his eyes did not leave Cao Cao as he tried to calcaute the whole situation. Cao Cao shook his head with a small chuckle escaping his lips; he walked over to Liu Bei and stood in front of him once again. Liu Bei looked up at him as if he was in a daze. Cao Cao's hand lifted up slowly and his fingers trailed upon Liu Bei's cheek, Liu Bei did not move from the soft and somewhat enjoying touches of the Wei Emperor. Cao Cao smirk turned into a delighting smile as he notice Liu Bei's concession; Cao Cao's fingers slipped down his cheek and Liu Bei's neck. Liu Bei just looked upon Cao Cao as his fingers danced about his neck. "What is wrong Lord Liu Bei?" Cao Cao finally slipped it out.

Liu Bei blinked, he finally felt the gentle touches upon his neck that made him shiver. He pulled back from Cao Cao but found out there was nothing to lean on; he fell backwards upon the bed. Cao Cao moved forward in distress, he pulled one knee upon the bed as the other leg's foot was still touching the ground; Cao Cao looked down at Liu Bei to make sure that he was still breathing and was still awake to straight out things for him to understand.

"Liu Bei, are you all right..?" Cao Cao's voice was soft, soothing when in a time for need. Liu Bei looked at Cao Cao, his face was beautiful under the candlelit, so dark and mysterious, very bewitching. Cao Cao noticed Liu Bei's eyes were searching or they seem to be dazing back n' forth; Cao Cao smiled and leaned in closer to Liu Bei. "Are you seeing something you like Lord Liu Bei?" he saw Liu Bei's face turn red once again but he didn't make any sudden movements as before. Cao Cao needed to test, he leaned in closer letting his lips brush against Liu Bei's nose; once again Liu Bei blushed but he did not rush to get away from the Wei Emperor. Cao Cao was in shock by his reaction, it was so calm. Liu Bei stared up into Cao Cao's eyes searching once again. Cao Cao needed to see more; he kissed Liu Bei's lips softly.

The reaction finally came out but it wasn't something Cao Cao thought it would be. Liu Bei lifted off from the bed and felt as if he had been stabbed in the back. Cao Cao's hand slipped under Liu Bei's spine and he lifted him up pulling him closer to his body. Liu Bei's arms were at his side the whole time and wasn't for sure if this was right but it felt good to him, he didn't want it to stop. Cao Cao tilted his head making the kiss deeper and his arms held Liu Bei so tightly; Cao Cao felt so warm upon Liu Bei's body, it was different from what he felt from his many wives.

Liu Bei closed his eyes pulling in the feeling and accepting it; Cao Cao closed his eyes, this is what he wanted from Liu Bei ever since they had met. Cao Cao's knees came up on the bed and he moved the Shu Emperor closer to the head of the bed, he laid Liu Bei down softly and pulled up seeing Liu Bei's face in a dark shade of red. Cao Cao chuckled and pulled back down for another kiss when Liu Bei's fingers stopped his mouth from getting any closer. Cao Cao blinked in wonder what was stopp-Cao Cao thought Liu Bei woken up from his daze...or did he?

"I-Is this right Lord Cao Cao?"

"Isn't this payback for saving your life Lord Liu Bei?"

Liu Bei blinked in awe, he was right he did owe Cao Cao something for helping him and saving his life. Liu Bei was a man in virtue and it was honorable to give the fair pay back, there was no other choice. Liu Bei nodded his head, his fingers slipped down Cao Cao's lips and they glided upon his neck for a brief second before his hand fell to his side. Cao Cao could see there was no resentment within his eyes and saw that he was urging Cao Cao to go on, why? Cao Cao could only think of that while he leaned forward slowly reaching his lips to Liu Bei's. Liu Bei jerked up forcing Cao Cao's lips to be glued to his; Cao Cao was in slight surprise but somehow he knew Liu Bei was aching for him.

Cao Cao did not reject Liu Bei's offer or even condemn to it either, he accepted it. Liu Bei let out soft and tiny moans, he let them escape from his lips. Cao Cao smiled on the inside; his hands found their way up Liu Bei's arms, he felt his body shivering under the touches of Cao Cao. The Wei Emperor smirked, his hands traced up to his shoulder were he tickled the side of Liu Bei's neck. Liu Bei let out more soft moans as his body shook like crazy. The Wei Emperor was now worried; Cao Cao broke the kiss to stare down at the shivering man. "Liu Bei..." he then felt something hard amongst his leg. "Liu Bei?!" Cao Cao blushed slightly for the unexpected reaction from the Shu Lord.

"C-Cao Cao..." Liu Bei whispered softly, he arms jerked forward and pulled Cao Cao down. The Wei Emperor was in surprise but he couldn't back down, no, wasn't this what he wanted in the first place? Cao Cao tried to hurry things up for Liu Bei, he didn't want Liu Bei to be acheing for sometime. Cao Cao kissed Liu Bei again but this time more passionate, Cao Cao let out a soft moan as he parted his lips for his tongue to lick upon Liu Bei's lips. Liu Bei opened his mouth accepting the warm, hot tongue of Cao Cao's. Cao Cao explored the unmarked territory of Liu Bei's mouth with such delight and no hesitation. Liu Bei couldn't help but tongue Cao Cao, he tried to over ride Cao Cao's tongue or at least push it back. Cao Cao smirked letting Liu Bei pretend he was on top for a moment but after that moment passed Cao Cao broke the kiss and start to trail the kisses to his neck.

Liu Bei let out moans and pants, he was really enjoying this. Cao Cao's leg went up slowly parting Liu Bei's legs little by little as he kissed more upon Liu Bei's neck. Liu Bei gasped as he felt Cao Cao's thigh reach his groin; Liu Bei's body shivered more as Cao Cao's hand made it up Liu Bei's abdomen and to his chest. The Wei Emperor could feel the racing heartbeat of the Shu Lord's through the armor and robe. "We do need to get of some things Lord Liu Bei" Cao Cao whispered; his thigh began to massage Liu Bei's errection making Liu Bei gasp and moan louder. Cao Cao shivered lightly at the pleasueable noises Liu Bei was making.

Cao Cao reached behind Liu Bei's back and untied the armor that was on him, he pulled off the chest plate and kicked it off the bed; the loud bang caused Liu Bei to jerk up and his errection pulsed when the friction against Cao Cao's thigh. Liu Bei propped himself up with an eye closed. "Damn Cao Cao...it hurts..." he moaned between his pants and Cao Cao's hands taking off Liu Bei's armor and robe. Cao Cao gave him a peering look before he started with his own armor and robe, surprising enough Liu Bei helped him and sped up the process.

Now Liu Bei laid half naked upon the bed and the half naked Wei Emperor upon him. Cao Cao looked at the tight body of Liu Bei as Liu Bei did the same to Cao Cao. Cao Cao leaned forward and kissed Liu Bei's adam's apple, Liu Bei moaned louder, Cao Cao sucked on it, Liu Bei groaned and cried out Cao Cao's name. Cao Cao's fingers slipped down his hot skin, their hips grinded together. "Cao Cao mmm..." Liu Bei moaned clenching the bed sheets. Cao Cao's lips trailed down to his nipple, Liu Bei could feel Cao Cao's hot breathing upon his errecting nipple. Cao Cao's tongue slipped out bewteen his lips and circle it, he opened his mouth and pulled in the nipple and began to suck harshly. Liu Bei moaned. Cao Cao pulled his teeth down and nibble upon it, he sucked, he licked, then he nibbled again. Cao Cao's tongue caused a trail of slober to the other nipple and began to repeat his actions.

"Cao Cao...it hurts..."

"What does?" Cao Cao smirked lifting his head up from Liu Bei's chest. "Does 'this' hurt?" Cao Cao's hand moved to Liu Bei's cock and grabbed it softly. Liu Bei gasped and nodded his head which was breaking out in sweat. "What do 'you' want me to do Lord Liu Bei?" Liu Bei snapped a glare upon the Wei Emperor before him. "All right Lord Liu Bei, I'll take care of that.." Cao Cao smirked and removed the lower part of his robe and threw it to the side, Cao Cao's hang wrapped around Liu Bei's hard cock and began to massage it slowly. "Liu Bei, are you pleased?" Liu Bei nodded his head as he moaned. "Good."

* * *

"Oh Heavens Cao Cao I want you!" Liu Bei shouted as Cao Cao was sucking Liu Bei's length.

Cao Cao pulled his mouth from Liu Bei's cock and stared at him in awe. "Liu Bei...? I thought..."

"You thought wrong Cao Cao" Liu Bei said sternly. "For Heaven's sake Cao Cao just...just take me..."

Cao Cao nodded his head and slowly turned him over on to his knees. "Now Liu Bei...once we-"

"Cao Cao...I love you..." Liu Bei blurted out.

Cao Cao's hands gripped at Liu Bei's waist. "I always loved you..." Cao Cao whispered and positioned himself at Liu Bei's entrance. "Tell me to stop if it hurts too much alright?" Liu Bei nodded his head and his fist clenched the pillow in front of him. Cao Cao tightened his grip on Liu Bei's hips and thrusted into Liu Bei. Liu Bei cried dropping his head down. Cao Cao flinched, "Liu Bei...you're so tight..." he mumbled and pulled out and thrusted back into him. He heard Liu Bei's cry once again, Cao Cao thrusted back in but harder this time. He leaned forward and kissed Liu Bei's back, "Liu Bei.." he whispered Liu Bei's eyes filled with tears as the pain was horrid but it was so good. Cao Cao thrust again and much harder than before, Liu Bei's legs gave out and he collasped on the bed. "Liu Bei get up..." Liu Bei pushed his shaking arms up and held himself trying to keep going but he never felt this before, it was hurting but the pleasure was there. Cao Cao thrusted again, the two moaned.

"Liu Bei...I'm going to..." Cao Cao moaned and thrusted into Liu Bei once more. Liu Bei felt Cao Cao's seed shot into him, he cried and moaned. "Liu Bei, rest now..." Cao Cao whispered, he pulled out of Liu Bei and crawled up to him. Cao Cao kissed Liu Bei's cheek and his arm wrapped around his back. Liu Bei fell upon the bed panting hard. "Calm down..." he whispered into Liu Bei's ear and laid down next to him. Liu Bei was saying something but Cao Cao pushed it aside, "Shh...rest..." Cao Cao was able to move Liu Bei to get the blankets out from under him and covered him. "Rest..."

Liu Bei closed his eyes and moved into Cao Cao. Cao Cao held the man softly and kissed his head.

* * *

Liu Bei mounted on his horse, "Cao Cao, I hope that we will see each other soon..." he saw the shine in Cao Cao's eyes. "Good bye Lord Cao Cao.." Liu Bei was about to hurry off but Cao Cao's hand grabbed his leg. Liu Bei turned to be kissed by Cao Cao. Liu Bei didn't reject him, he kissed him back and pulled up. "In battle we shall meet...Goodbye.." Liu Bei said sadly. Cao Cao nodded his head and turned away.

**Author's Notes**: Ya I know it sucked...man I'm not a good writer at yaoi but I sure love it. Please review...-cries-


End file.
